Norse (Age of Mythology)
This is a profile for the Norse from Age of Mythology. Summery The Norse are a civilization that while have not been the most advances as compared to other civilizations in Age of Mythology have set the stage for future advanced seafaring feats, capable of crossing vast seas and oceans. They are a rather war faring and isolated group of people and do not take well with outsiders. Military Structure |-|Military structure= Leaders/Main Heroes *Brokk *Eitri *Reginleif *Skult *Folstag Other Heroes *Hersir *Niordsir Other *Titan: Ymir Military Units Infantry *Ulfsark *Throwing Axeman Cavalry *Raider Elite *Huskarl *Jarl Monster *Raven *Valkurie *Einherjar *Troll *Frost Giant *Mountain Giant *Battle Boar *Fenris Wolf *Fire Giant *Fimblewinter Wolves *Nidhogg Siege *Portable Ram *Ballista Naval *Transport Ship *Longboat *Drakkar *Dragon Boat *Kraken *Jormund Elver |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes * Clubs Ranged weapons * Bow & Arrow * Javelins Territories Scandinavia * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (First ever records of them existing are around 800 B.C.) * Territory type: Unknown * Inhabitants: Humans, Monsters, Gods * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 13: Ancient: The Norse have been living in an era of Antiquity/Classical age and would have some similar civilization capabilities as other civilizations of the time such as being able to construct substantially large structures, discover agriculture, etc.. Power Source Science: Forging (With the usage of Armory which can upgrade units weapons, shields and armors) Divinity: Ice Manipulation (With God Power Frost) Environmental Destruction (With God Power Fimbulwinter) Fire Manipulation (With the God Power Flaming Weapons) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C Small Country: Based on their total area with Tribes, they should have encompassed most of the area in real world Scandinavia. Power Stats DC: Unknown: The usage of Titans which are strong enough with attacks that can create massive Earthquakes that can reach from the Western World to Eastern China. City: The usage of God Powers such as Lightning Storm and Earthquake which can easily level most structures (and damage the rest) in a settlement. Small Building: With Siege Weapons which can cause substantial damage to structures (Including large Monster Units). Wall: Other Monster Units which are effectively strong against regular units(Hero units would scale to this, likely higher for large monster units.) Street: The strength of regular units such as infantry. Durability: Unknown: The Durability of the Titans which can tank blows from one another. Small Building: The durability of the Siege Weapon structures. Wall: The standard durability of monster units. Street: The Standard durability of infantry units. Speed: Unknown: The speeds of substantially strong units like the titans. Superhuman: Heroes can react to fast Cavalry units or other fast moving units of similar speeds. Peak Human: Heroes are capable of keeping pace with other peaked soldiers. Skills Stats The Norse gain favor by getting involved with constant battle, this greatly provides them with the means of summoning Monster units to battle. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength would likely come from their hit and run tactics by raiding nearby settlements and gaining stronger foot holds on the battlefield. Weaknesses/Flaws The Norse are lacking in advanced structures in comparison to civilizations such as Egyptians and Greeks, and have limited armor to help them in battle, and are more savage than organized. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Hersir.png|Norse Heroes Hersirs Ymir.jpg|The Titan Ymir Norse Settlement.jpg|a Norse Settlement Norse Units.jpg|Norse armies colliding Category:Profile Category:Age of Mythology Category:Army Category:Gaming Category:Tier 13 Civilization Category:Fantasy Category:Science Category:Divinity Category:Tier 9-C Conquest